bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Alejandro Nuevo
Alejandro Nuevo is the Sèptima Espada in G's Arrancar army - known for his laid back, almost lazy attitude compared to the other Espada. While powerful in his own right Alejandro generally prefers to laze around and do nothing, sometimes heading to the world of the living simply to play Video Games. He is peculiar in that he has acclaimed an odd hobby, namely the collecting of various forms of Cero, whom he uses for a vast amount of different purposes, something which also gives him a great amount of versatility. He's also noted for his mastery of Archery, the art of Kyūdō to be precise. Something which is linked to the fact that before his death he was a Quincy, one of those whom stood up to the Shinigami and was killed as a direct consequence; he was devoured soon after by a nearby hollow whom had lurked nearby to prey on the unfortunate souls of the Quincy who died in the battle. Alejandro still possess remnant of his Quincy powers in the form of the classical Quincy Bow & Arrows, though, due to the fact that he is a Hollow himself - the arrows and the bow are portrayed in a sickly green color as opposed to blue color normally associated with such. Appearance Alejandro appears as very humanoid in appearance, as his hollow mask fragments are virtually non-existent, save for the color of his hair which was bleached to the color of snow under his development as an Arrancar, this allows him to easily blend into the human world, similiar to the former Novena Espada, Reneros. Alejandro stands at a 6'7 feet in height. And he is presumably the third tallest Espada, after Nou and Malocchio. He commonly wears a dark overcoat over a simple striped shirt, and with an oddly shaped accessory he picked up in the Human World dangling from his neck. Physique-wise, Alejandro would appear as a fine human athlete, with a well-toned and muscular body, broad-shouldered and masculine he appears much more mature than what he is, ironically enough. Alejandro's Arrancar attire is very different from what he normally wears, and indeed also differs slightly from what his fellow Espada wear, the attire consists of a white hakama of traditional design with a dark-blue sash; the jacket is the oddest part though as it noticeable longer than the average and resembles something akin to a frock, reaching down to knee-length and with a high collar; the jacket is also left open leaving his muscular chest exposed.﻿ Personality In sharp contrast to his appearance, Alejandro is noted as being quite immature at times, despite making a point of acting as mature as he looks. This is evident in the form of random outbursts at the tiniest thing. Along with being a very sore loser, the latter of which is so extreme that he attembs to downplay anyone whom he fears have surpassed him one way or another, which is made all the more extreme coupled with his low self-esteem. Alejandro is also described as having a lazy and laid back attitude; usually not even bothering to answer his fellow Espada or only does his duties half-assed and leaves the rest to his subordinates to take care of things once he gets bored - he also has an undying habit of sneaking out of Hueco Mundo, and into the living world to go and play at Arcades and such, and has a habit of blowing up the building afterwards - depending on how many games he won, or didn't win. In battle. Alejandro will do whatever it takes to win, and fair play does by no means exist in his vocabulary - he's prone to make use of VERY underhanded actions while in battle, eye-poking, crotch-kicking, taking hostages and tickling are all viable options for Alejandro and he makes use of them to no end, and if he feels that he's unable to win he makes sure that he can delay, and severely downplay an opponents victory. Alejandro's ultimate goal is the eradication of the rest of the Quincy kind; in order to make it so that he himself is the only remaining "Quincy" in existence - this obsession had lead him to destroy the souls of his former Quincy comrades with his Quincy bow, something he had done to the souls of many well-known Quincy - forever preventing them from re-entering the world in subsequent incarnations. For this reason, Alejandro would destroy any Quincy he hears of, irrelevant of age or situation. ﻿ History Life as a Quincy Life as a Hollow An unique twist Equipment Mönch Würger: Alejandro has two of these on him at all times, both of which are charged to tremendous heights and thus appear blood red in color, Alejandro has used them to defeat Shinigami much more powerful than he himself is, a role which they fill quite nicely given the circumstances of their creation and their properties; and by drawing upon these energies they've become his prefered method of combat - both of them revolve at the speed of 9,000,000 times in a second, making them three times more powerful than a standard Selee Schneider; due to how quickly it revolves it seems to create a second invisible "blade" of sorts which extends roughly three inches away from the actual blade, something which makes it so that Alejandro can wound an opponent even if they seemingly dodge the attack, concidering how Alejandro usually aims for vitals this is likely the most dangeorus aspect of the weapon to an unwary foe and likely that which has claimed the most lives since the creation of the weapon itself. *'Zwillinge' Mönch Würger: An unique aspect of Alejandro's Mönch Würgers is that they can be fused into a double-blade trough a special installment that is unique to only those two, this not only doubles the power of the weapon but it also gives Alejandro himself a huge boost to Spiritual Energy and by extension his offensive and defensive provess and stamina. During this state, the Mönch Würgers revolve at an exceedingly high rate of 18,000,000 times per second which makes them incredibly lethal and extends the reach of the invisible "blade" previously mentioned to a whole six inches past the actual blade - due to the fact that Alejandro's Resurecciòn is a double edged sword due to the reduced intelligence and primal instincts Alejandro chooses to use this weapon in order to battle more powerful opponents. **'Great Spiritual Energy': The Zwillinge Mönch Würger possesses a great amount of Spiritual Energy in and of itself which Alejandro can use in order to fool enemies into believing that he is more powerful than he actually is - this great amount of energy also enhances Alejandro's strength, durability, endurance and stamina to greater levels and thus makes it a really reliable weapon for high-level combat, ranged or otherwise. **'Kidō Enhancement': When weilding the Zwillinge Mönch Würger Alejandro's Kidō spells become much more powerful and he's capable of casting them much more frequently and with much greater potency alltogether; Kidō is very often used by Alejandro while weilding this weapon as a direct result and he complements his spells with melee attacks in order to create viciously powerful combination attacks of great flexibility and versatility. **'Energy Storage: '''Alejandro can freely draw upon the energy stored within the weapon in order to use his many abilities, spells and various types of Cero; though he prefers not to do so due to the fact that it decreases the overall potency of the weapon in accordance to what is drained - energy which can only be restored by absorbing more Reishi. **'Immense Cutting Power': As expected of a weapon of this calibre; and much due to the fact that it revolves at such incredibly fast speeds, few weapons have as much cutting power as that of Zwillinge Mönch Würger; the depth of its sharpness is so great that it can even cut trough many forms of barriers, up until a certain point of strength - although it can still inflict great damage to them nevertheless. **'Reishi Absorbation': The weapon can absorb Reishi either manually or automatically, it is done automatically by Alejandro simply hitting a Spiritual Being with the blade, which causes spiritual energy to seep out from the wound over time and being absorbed by Zwillinge Mönch Würger: It is activated manually by Alejandro holding the twin-blade like weapon in a horizontal position and concentrating upon its energy, which causes it to drain energy from the sorrounding area and people at steady rates.'﻿''' Inventions Mönch Würger (惨殺者, Lit. German for "Monk Slayer", Japanese for "Brutal Murderer"): Is an invention of Alejandro, it was made by fusing the scientific knowledge of Shinigami and humans with the weapons used by the Quincy, more specifically the ones known as Seele Schneiders; the creation of these was made with a much greater offensive capability in mind and therefore Alejandro has attempted to perfect it for a long time ---this has lead him to use Muerte Arrebata on many Shinigami Scientists and use their accumulated knowledge to invent a device which proper function is to absorb Reishi from the surrounding environment and from a designated enemy; he also used that very same knowledge to invent two other more simple objects, namely an item which stores and conserves accumulated Reishi indefinitely trough a permanent circulation system, finally is a device which hyper-charges Reishi and when combined with a Seele Schneider makes it revolve much faster, indeed it also serves as a power-source for the other items as well. The Mönch Würger's main danger lie in their hollow-attuned energies which like the touch of any hollow is acidic in nature the immense speed the Mönch Würgers revolve however makes them incredibly acidic by direct extension and clothing, flesh and even bones are known to be dissolved almost instantly upon direct contact, the whole process is so fast that to an outside observer, it might even look like the Mönch Wurger is "erasing" the flesh and skin it comes in contact with. The Mönch Würger however is not meant to be used on hollows, but to be used BY hollows against humans, Shinigami and of course Quincy (hence the name) - despite this however Alejandro is the only known user of them and he naturally refuses to hand them over to anyone else; their properties are similiar to that of original weapon in that they cause an opponent to expend more and more Reishi on their abilities after being hit by the blade - and like the original it increases the power of the weilder by absorbing the Reishi of techniques and spells, and indeed directly from the opponent in question, a Mönch Würger however cannot be used as an arrow and is for all purposes a close-range weapon which makes it differ from the Seele Schneiders who have a dual function as both a blade and an arrow. Mönch Würgers are composed of Reishi just like their counterparts but the energy is preserved almost indefinately with a special form of Kidō which also serves to drastically increase its potency in combat; the most unique aspect of the Mönch Würgers however is the fact that they preserve the energy they absorb for very long periods and thus they become more powerful depending on how many battles they've been used in - they also change color depending on how much energy they retain, they're initially yellow but go from yellow to green and finally to blood red in color. *'Yellow': *'Green': *'Red':﻿ Powers & Abilities Keen Intellect and Knowledge: 'Due to having used Muerte Arrebata at an impressive number of old individuals Alejandro possesses impressive intellect and advanced analyctical skills; he also has a great deal of knowledge, much of which he jealously keeps secret from his fellow Espada, such as innate knowledge of the Yuengiri, The Ryu Order and a great deal of information on Team Sanretsu. Information he "snatched" from the late Yoshiaki Hiroshi, he's also knowledgeable about whom would be a fitting target for him to add to his "collection". '''Vast Spiritual Power: '''Alejandro's Spiritual Power is odd in how it is accomplished, it is known to generally be at the same level as that of the average Captain-level Shinigami but it sometimes sky-rockets for a few moments to such lengths that it might outshine some of the higher-ranked Espada, this is generally when he fears losing - and he thus empowers himself subconciously to avoid it. Alejandro himself is seemingly not aware of this which leads him to generally overestimate his own capabilities, and he is thus prone to make tactile errors and blunders. His Reiatsu is Green in color. *'Muerte Arrebata (残酷つぐ', ''Spanish for "Death Snatch", Japanese for "Cruel Inheritance") Is an ability unique to Alejandro - it allows him to delve into the memories of a subject recently killed trough what can be interpreted as a twisted and morbid form of Psychometry. He's used this ability to become a master at Shinigami Kido, by stealing the knowledge of the Shinigami he has killed. It is implied that in an empowered state this could even transfer a Shinigami's Zanpakuto to him. He can also use this technique to extract normal information, which makes it very useful as an interrogation technique. *'Akugūjingai''' (悪偶人蓋, "Wicked Doll Cover"): Alejandro's polar counterpart to the Ransōtengai technique, it works in much the same manner and for essentially the same purposes - if Alejandro's body is damaged to such degrees so as to impede normal movement he can use this technique to control his own body with strings of Spiritual Energy - allowing him to move and fight despite broken or crushed limbs, or bodily paralyzis. Anzenkyaku (黯然廉脚, Lit. "Dispirted Screen Step"): Being one of the vast minority of souls whom possess knowledge about their past lives; Alejandro retained his ability to use Quincy powers, and thus was capable of using their primary movement technique, Hirenkyaku. This however had unexpected results as he was indeed an Arrancar when he learned of it, the negative aspects of his own Reiatsu served to twist the technique into a more morbid form. It has been noted as being very fast, and by Alejandro's own claim it is faster than Sonido; along with retaining the formers qualities of being very insinctual in its usage. Alejandro is however concidered a master of this technique, something which is only to be expected given that it is after all unique to him alone. *'Anzenkyaku: Mure' (黯然廉脚群れ, Lit. "Dispirited Screen Step: Swarm"): Alejandro has managed to create a technique which works much in the same manner as Utsusemi and Gemelos Sonido; by adding in a few steps he can create tangible afterimages of himself, whom can even appear to take damage. As Anzenkyaku is faster than the average Sonido he can create up to seven clones of himself in subsequency, surpassing the . Yuengiri Sealing Techniques: 'By chance, Alejandro stumbled across the corpse of Yoshiaki Hiroshi shortly after the latters death at the hands of Averian - due to this, Alejandro possesses great skill in Sealing Techniques, almost equalling that of Yoshiaki himself - Alejandro is for this reason capable of using spells such as Ōgata and Tamashi Kotei. *'Yuengiri Practioner: Alejandro also possesses rudimentary skills within this field due to the previously mentioned usage of Muerte Arrebata - he was however interrupted before he could further transfer more of its techniques to his person - and he didn't bother to go back to finish it because he believes the style to be of little worth. '''Energy ''Bow: For the same reasons that he has an unique movement ability; Alejandro also has the ability to form something very similiar to a Quincy Bow, the bow looks pretty much identical to the standard Quincy Bow, in that it is composed entirely of Spiritual Energy, the only actual difference being that it is a sickly green in color, symbolizing that it is affected by Alejandro's negative Reiatsu. *'Kyosen' (虚箭, Lit. "Hollow Arrows"): While incapable of forming traditional Spirit Arrows, Alejandro is however capable of mimicking them; this is accomplished in almost an identical manner as how Quincy create their arrows, but that is also where the similarity ends. The arrows are colored light green and several of Alejandro's fellow Espada have remarked that they are little more than pressurized Cero blasts; these arrows are thus portrayed as being clumsier and less accurate than the arrows of a true Quincy, but like Ceros they explode upon impact. Its believed that he can accomplish much of the same with Balas. Master Kyūdō Practioner: As a former Quincy whom has retained experiences, along with some of the memories and powers of his past life Alejandro is a highly accomplished archer, favoring primarily the style of Kyūdō - and using it with masterful skill in battle, and despite the generally lower accuracy for his arrows, he still almost always hits the mark. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: '''Alejandro is quite skilled in Swordsmanship, being capable of holding his own against more powerful opponents trough its use, albeit he's incapable of using it as his primary form of offense, and thus usually incorporates his Kido spells into close-combat assault as well to compensate. Alejandro has stated that due to the fact that he has used Muerte Arrebata on a certain corpse, he undouptedly possesses tremendous potential in this art - albeit he's not gotten around to train with it. '''Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Alejandro's ability with Hand-to-Hand combat is virtually unheard of, and he almost exclusively uses it for underhanded techniques - such as crotch-kicking, eye poking and whatever else he can come up with. He's however skilled enough in it to hold his own for limited amounts of time even when disarmed, though only against weaker opponents. '''Garganta (黒腔, Garuganta; Spanish for "Throat", Japanese for "Black Cavity"): Alejandro has demonstrated the ability to use Garganta, and does so very frequently in order to travel to and from the Living World and Hueco Mundo; usually under the premise of simple boredom. He's been observed as being Pesquisa: 'Alejandro is, like most other Arrancars capable of using Pesquisa, though his skill in it is only average and thus not worth noting. '''Hierro: '''Alejandro, loving to delay an opponents victory appearantly has managed to develop a particularily powerful Hierro which enables him to escape unscathed from weaker attacks, and it takes a good deal of precision and Reiatsu control to break trough it effectively. Though due to his lack of control over his Spiritual Power, it is likely weaker than what it could've been. Stats ''Alejandro's stats while in his base state Alejandro's stats while weilding the Zwillinge Mönch Würger Alejandro's Stats while in his Resurecciòn '''Note: his intelligence is decreased due to his mindset being degraded to a feral one Psionic Abilities Alejandro, despising the lack of versatility that stems from Hollow and Arrancars natural defenses and energy attacks has found the means of emulating Kido to a certain degree by using his Muerte Arrebata ability to continously research every speck of information regarding the mind of spiritual creatures. With this knowledge, Alejandro has increased his natural mental abilities and learned how to use the bioenergetic patterns of his own mind in accordance with his own Reiryoku and conviction in order to bend the laws around his person, allowing him to manifest effects similiar to but separate from Kidō. Telepathy: Alejandro is an extremely powerful Telepath who has hoarded knowledge of the discipline for centuries, he's fit to easily penetrate the mind of his opponents and frequently uses this ability to great effect in battle and outside of battle. His most impressive feat of Telepathy is his Muerte Arrebata ability; which allows him to use a specialized form of telepathy, specifically known as a psychometry to extract memories and abilities even from those whom are already dead. In addition to this, Alejandro has several other telepathic powers which he can call upon for aid in combat - Alejandro may only affect opponents and allies who are currently within the confines of his Reiatsu. *'Crushing Psyche': Alejandro reaches out with his mind and connects himself to his target trough synchronizing his brainwaves and realigning his own spiritual energy to them in order to attempt to enclose a spectral hand around the mental essence of his target, before then to brutally shred the essence with pure willpower turning the victim into a living vegetable and quite possibly lead to acute mental illnesses and even death. Psychokinesis: Speciality Force Transmutation: Alejandro's speciality lies in the abilty to transmute the energies of his own bioenergetic impulses into pure force-based energy that takes the shape of various geometric constructs such as cylinders, cubes, rectangles, squares, spheres and circles; these constructs are created by kinetically hyper-compressing the air and eventually the reishi particles in the affected area: these constructs appear as semi-transparant and greyish versions of the figures they mimic - each of these powers are known to possess a tremendously high density which makes them capable of withstanding most forms of attacks wether physical or spiritual, furthermore - given how they're all created in the same manner even the offense-oriented powers are known to be fit to use as forcefields as nessecary, all of these offensive powers are known to strike with the force of several tons and are known to flatten opponents and grind them into dust, and even a glancing blow is known to easily break bones and strike with tremendous blunt trauma besides - each of these powers are known to be quite slow and clumsy and given their static shape they're quite easy to avoid, this makes them rather disadvantageous for long-range combat although they're deadly in at short and mid range. *'Chikara no Hashira' (力の柱, "Force Pillars"): By converting the sorrounding reishi and fusing it with bioenergetic patterns of his own mind, Alejando can manifest a power known as Chikara no Hashira - which when cast causes the airspace in the sky to errupt into 60 foot long pillars of force that extend down to the ground below at impressive speeds - they're hyper-dense and are known to strike the ground with a force equal to 50,000kg, or more accurately 50 metric tons; which is enough to pulverize almost any opponent caught between them and the ground - they are however quite slow and can be avoided quite easily if the opponent is not caught unaware: Its known that a single spell possesses enough energy to allow Alejandro to materialize several of these at once although three seems to be his current limit. *'Chikara no Bō' (力棒, "Force Rods"): Alejandro has demonstrated the usage of this power, which summons up twenty rods that are released towards an enemy all at once - in terms of appearance it carries a great resemblance to the Hyapporankan spell, save for the greyish color and the transparency. These rods are however attuned solely for offense and are compressed into super-density which leads to that each of the rods carry the force of roughly one metric ton behind them. The spell operates by a maximum value of 20,000kg and the rods can synch together with one another to add extra force as long as they do not exceed the maximum - this means that rather than to release twenty of rods with one metric ton behind each, Alejandro can choose to divide the power between a fewer number, such as summoning five large rods with 4,000kg each and indeed cause them to fuse into a single massive rod which carries the full force of all rods in one - depending on the opponent and the target. *'Chikara no Gamen' (力の画面, "Force Screen"): Alejandro's main defensive original psionic power, summons a wall of pure force that can both obstruct and defend - the power of which easily surpasses the a Danku spell and is capable of shielding against both spiritual and physical attacks; by expelling the force-wall in front of him, Alejandro is capable of inflicting great amounts of blunt trauma at anyone directly infront of him; which allows him to safely retaliate against any close-ranged attack; furthermore, Alejandro can tweak this power abit in order to form a large horizontal screen of hyper-compressed air in the airspace above a group of opponents; only to cause it fall down and crush them: this in particular proves highly useful against a large number of opponents, clotted together. *'Chikara no Tama' (力の球, "Force Sphere"): *'Chikaraen' (力円, "Force Circle"): Zanpakutō﻿ Espina (針蛇大きな, Espina; Spanish for "Thorn", Japanese for "Great Thorned Serpent"). Alejandro's sealed Zanpakuto takes the form of a regulary sized katana with a green handle, which is ornately decorated with several white diamond-like shapes running along the length of it. The Tsuba is seemingly made of bronze, or another similiar material and it is shaped like a flower with four petals. The sheath is bright white and it is decorated by five golden flower-like marks that run along its surface. *'Resurecciòn': Its release command is "Pin" (針, Hari). Espina unleashes a powerful burst of dark-green Spiritual Energy which then proceeds to cover the ground in a disgusting green fluid, this liquid then retracts to enwrap itself around Alejandro, as he undergoes a monstrous metamorphosis; as his lower body molds together in order to form into a very long serpentine tail with dark-green scales and with countless small thorn-like protrusions poking out from between the scales. His clothing vanishes as well, and the shirt and jacket he wore previously is instead replaced with a natural armor of dark-green chitinous scales. Perhaps the most disturbing trait of all is the fact that his theeth become longer and much pointier, almost needle-like in appearance, in fact, and they're quite obviously meant to be used to grind flesh: The fact that the rest of Alejandro's face remains completely humanoid only serves to add to the horror. Having lost the ability to walk, Alejandro is instead forced to slither along the ground like a true serpent. His overall appearance has been described as very similiar to that of the mythical Naga. Resurrección Special Ability: In his released state, Alejandro's physical capabilitie increase tremendously, so much in fact that most opponents are completely overwhelmed by the sudden change, he also gains access to several other techniques, whom play upon famous mythological creatures of differing origin: along with being capable of secreting and injecting a powerful venom upon bites. These changes however great do have a good deal of drawbacks, the most prevalent weakness is however the fact that Alejandro loses all sense of individuality while in his released state, becoming little more than a monster - and all his actions are based upon instinct and bestial cunning, rather than tactics and strategy. *'Greatly Enhanced Speed': Despite his truly massive size as opposed to before, Alejandro can move at tremendous speeds while in this form, and he slithers along the ground so quickly that it almost appears like he uses a form of movement technique while it is on the contrary his natural speed. *'Enhanced Strength': While not as prevalent as his speed, Alejandro's strength also increases to a great degree upon entering his Resurrección, this is evident by how he can inflict great damage with only regular punches, and he can further enhance the power of his impacts by moving at tremendous speeds before actually striking. *'Enhanced Spiritual Power': While in his released state, Alejandro's already noteworthy Spiritual Power increases to immense levels, easily being at the same level of power as that of one of the senior Captains of the Gotei 13; which is a true testament to his enhanced capabilities; his power is in fact so greatly enhanced that he's known to outclass some of the higher ranked Espada. *'Petrifying Venom': If an opponent is bitten by Alejandro while in his released state, it will procure an effect similiar to if they had met his eyes directly, as the place they were bitten would quickly begin to petrify; this effect stops however after it has petrified a small portion of the Spiritrons around the bite-point, and they won't expand past that, thus making this much less dangerous than the other ability, and it is also worth noting that an opponent will gradually regain control of the inflicted spot, as this effect is only temporary. *'Cero Espantoso' (恐虚閃, Spanish for "Dreadful Zero", Japanese for "Terrifying Hollow Flash"). Alejandro charges up a great amount of Spiritual Energy into a dark-green ball in front of his face, before he proceeds to release the accumulated Reiryoku as a mighty beam of dark-green energies, the true danger of this Cero lies not in its tremendous destructive force, but rather in its aftereffects which pollutes the air in a radius of roughly a kilometer with a special form of venom that has the same properties as the acidic touch of hollows; that constantly scalds and burns an opponent ---the negative effects are applied slowly at first but then escalate over time and usually leads to severe damage under prolonged exposure -- the only way of escaping this poison is to get oneself out of range. *'Petrificaciòn' (核凝視, Spanish for "Petrification", Japanese for "Stone Gaze"). Like the mythical monster Medusa, Alejandro's released form has the ability to turn his victims to stone if they meet his eyes directly in battle, this ability is however not as potent as that of the original however, and it can be delayed if the opponent possesses great enough Spiritual Pressure, once they've met his eyes their Spiritrons will slowly begin to enter a form of stasis which then proceeds to spread across the rest of their body, eventually turning them entirely to stone. *'Chithinous Armor': While he loses his Hierro, Alejandro is given a very durable and hard form of natural armor which, albeit not as strong as his Hierro serves to protect him from most attacks, and unlike with the Hierro, its exact defensive power is hard to judge due to the lack of Spiritual Energy. And to many opponents, it has been falsely believed to be inpenetrable. Trivia *He is a work in progress. Category:Arrancar Category:Espada Category:Male Category:Quincy Category:Characters Category:Villians